


【凡受】2号故事

by moyoooooooooo



Category: bottom！Kris - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 原创攻
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyoooooooooo/pseuds/moyoooooooooo





	1. Chapter 1

【一】

伍随在后海北边的鸦儿胡同有个四合院。  
伍随把自己的四合院打造成了私人展览馆。  
伍随的私人展览馆专门用来展示自己的项链收藏。  
伍随觉得自己最近被骚扰了。  
但骚扰伍随的是个名人。  
这个名人叫吴亦凡。  
所以这事儿就不太好解决了。

这不，吴亦凡又来骚扰伍随了。  
【你就把那条龙的链子卖给我吧，伍先生】  
【不卖，吴先生】  
【多少钱都行】  
【多少钱都不卖，说了八百遍了，我这儿全是非卖品】

具体怎么回事呢，伍随自己都摸不着头脑。

严格来说，伍随是个标准意义上的二世祖，有点钱有点闲，祖上和张伯驹还有点交情，所以也培养了点不算太俗的艺术品位，毕竟，伍随名片上印的头衔可是“收藏家”。

伍随虽然搞收藏，但他的藏品不是文玩字画，而是各种项链。  
玉石珠宝类的女士项链虽然也有，但更多的是造型各异的贵金属链条，古董居多。

东西攒得多了，就想要显摆显摆，顺便吸引点懂行的交流交流，所以伍随把自己手上的三进四合院改成了展览馆，又怕瞎凑热闹的路人太多，就弄成私人俱乐部会员制，非会员只能由会员带进门，内院三间正房打通当展厅，两间耳房当收藏间放点其他玩意儿，前院倒座房当门厅，东西厢房当会所，供朋友们喝酒吃茶，后罩房改造得舒舒服服的，是伍随自己的住家。

久而久之，他的四合院展览馆在二代圈子里口口相传，私密性又强，倒成了京城一个颇有格调的高级去处。

伍随没想到，他的狐朋狗友会把吴亦凡带来。  
伍随更没想到，吴亦凡来了一次之后会天天来。

还记得，吴亦凡第一次踏进自己的项链展厅时，眼睛都发光，在不到八十平的房间里整整呆了四小时，一个一个链子的看，还拍照。

看完之后兴冲冲跑到伍随身边，点开手机相册边划边说，  
【老板，这个龙，这个马，这个蝎子，这个串珠珠的，这个弯弯扭扭的，这个十字架，这个花，我都要了】  
【哇，你都要啊】伍随看着吴亦凡自顾自地碎碎念，也跟着入了戏。  
【嗯，都要，你开个价吧】  
【这些很贵的】  
【没事，我有钱】  
【你这么有钱啊？】  
【嗯！】  
【噗，有钱也不行，这些都是我的私人藏品，均不贩售】  
话音刚落，吴亦凡眼睛就瞪得圆圆地看着伍随，脸颊鼓起来，一幅委屈极了的表情。  
【怎么，带你来的人没跟你说啊？搞得像我欺负你了似的】  
【那……那你都从哪儿买的呀？】  
【我花了十几年各处收来的，你以为大路货啊，每一个都是孤品，别地儿没得卖】  
可不，那吴亦凡看着更委屈了，小脸皱着，伍随都有点于心不忍。  
【别的我都不要了，那条龙……】  
【不行！】怎么还在觊觎他的宝贝，伍随狠下了心。

吴亦凡没再坚持，噘着嘴瞅了伍随一眼，转身又走回展厅里，伍随在檐廊下看过去，吴亦凡隔着玻璃樽摸了半天那条银龙链子，然后恋恋不舍地离开了，离开前，又怨怨地瞅了伍随一眼。

晚上回到后院休息，伍随鬼斧神差地打开手机搜了搜吴亦凡，嘿，确实是个链子爱好者，满脖子大金链子满手大戒指，多是各品牌出的首饰类，有街头的有奢侈品，造型虽不错，但伍随见多识广，也不太看得上眼，倒是吴亦凡戴得还蛮…蛮好看的。

不知不觉，看了有小半宿，终于察觉到时间，伍随挠挠头，就当…就当做调查研究了。

过了两天，吴亦凡又来了，刚走过照壁就朝着内院大呼小叫，  
【伍先生，伍先生，你看我买到什么了？】  
伍随走出来，看到吴亦凡手上拿着个和自己那条相似的银龙。  
走近细看，  
【哪来的？】  
【也是一个藏家手里的，他就肯卖！】  
【多钱买的？】  
【四万二】  
【什么？】伍随看着吴亦凡一脸单纯，还特满足的样子，脑壳疼。  
【不是挺划算吗？这么漂亮，铂金的，还镶钻，和你那条一模一样】  
【一模一样才怪，什么钻啊，你看不看得懂材质啊，这连施华洛世奇那仿水晶都不如】  
【不是挺闪的吗？】  
【闪个头，跟我来】  
伍随一手拿着那条假龙，一手拽着吴亦凡走进展馆，打开玻璃樽取出自己那条真银龙项链，把两条都递给他。  
【你自己比比】  
一经对比吴亦凡才发现，自己买的那条比伍随的光泽黯淡很多，而且做工粗糙起毛，相形见绌。  
【你再掂量掂量，还铂金呢，我看银都不是，白铜或者铅制的还差不多】  
吴亦凡拿起两条抖一抖，抬头，又是那副委屈巴巴的表情，  
【怎么会这样啊】  
【你是笨蛋吗，白瞎了四万多块，再别被人骗了，还藏家呢】  
【我又不懂】  
【不懂你还买？】  
【那谁叫你不卖给我！】吴亦凡的喊声都带哭腔了。  
【我……】看着面前的脸，伍随真是有口难言。

吴亦凡还沉浸在被骗的悲伤中，垂头丧气的，眉头皱着，嘴噘得老高。  
【……哎，其实单独看着也还行，戴起来说不定不错，反正你也不讲究，几百千把块的都戴】  
【不要，丑死了】吴亦凡把假龙往玻璃柜上一摔，不知道和谁在赌气。  
【我说你，以后要买什么，先拍个照给我，我帮你看看，估估价】  
【嗯】吴亦凡挺失落。  
【自己也学着点，基本的材质成色什么的，四万块不多但也是笔钱】  
【嗯】继续失落。  
【有什么不懂的就问我，反正我一直在这儿】  
【嗯】还在失落。  
【……要不，你试试我这条】伍随哄小孩儿似的。  
【你不是不给我吗！】吴亦凡终于抬起头，眼巴巴望着伍随。  
【没说卖给你，给你戴戴过把瘾】  
【……】吴亦凡脸又皱起来。  
【啧，戴不戴啊，不戴算了还给我】  
【我戴我戴！】吴亦凡宝贝似的两只手攥紧了真银龙。  
【行，我去给你拿个镜子】看着吴亦凡那小鸡护食的样子，伍随就想笑。  
拿着一面大方镜回正房展厅立在吴亦凡面前，吴亦凡拿起项链，反手半天扣不上，伍随又不耐烦地【啧】一声，  
【松手，我来】从前面伸手绕过他的脖子给他戴上。  
【喜欢吗？】  
【嘿嘿，好喜欢】  
吴亦凡低头看看胸前的链子，又照照镜子，对着伍随笑得特别乐，特别甜。  
【TBC】


	2. 【二】

晚上回到后院，伍随就想着，自从说链子不卖之后，那人就跟自己欠他二五八万似的，再没给过一张笑脸，没成想今儿个让试戴一下，能笑得这么甜。

这些天，吴亦凡一得空儿就跑到伍随这来，从没把自己当外人，和伍随那群狐朋狗友们聊天扯淡，还相约去赛车打游戏，混得比跟伍随还熟。

院里没什么人的时候，吴亦凡就东瞧瞧西看看，翻翻厢房里的玉石鉴赏书，和茶室的泡茶姑娘学功夫茶，去后厨笑眯着眼让厨师长给他开小灶，当然，他跑得最多的还是上房展厅，没事儿就扒着玻璃柜巴巴望着。

来得多了，吴亦凡也不紧着伍随要开价，靠着那张秀色可餐的脸蛋，伍随觉得自己四合院里一众工作人员都快被他收买了，连扫地阿姨现在看自己的眼神都悄摸悄地透着一股埋怨。

一个悠闲的下午，伍随品着茗，就看到吴亦凡抱着个纸盒子穿过垂花门，又来了。  
定睛一看，那盒子里的还是个活物，伍随走上前拦着，  
【哎哎，吴先生，我这儿不招待宠物啊】  
盒子里是只黑猫，小奶猫，瞪着黄澄澄的眼睛，和吴亦凡一起看着伍随。  
【我在你们胡同口捡到的，好可怜，你养着吧】  
伍随看到盒子上歪歪扭扭地写着「带我回家」，  
【人不是说「带我回家」吗，你捡的，怎么带这儿来了？我这是你家吗？】  
【我不喜欢猫，我养狗的】吴亦凡嘴角往下掉，又不高兴了。  
【不喜欢猫还往我家带？】  
【这不是看着太可怜了嘛！】吴亦凡眼睛瞪得比猫还圆，  
【你这么大的院子，养只小猫有什么问题嘛？】  
【……】  
【所有费用我来出，就在你这养着，行吗？】  
看着吴亦凡那样儿，伍随就知道，自己在他心里就是个一毛不拔的土财主，黄世仁。  
伍随捏着小猫脖子提起来瞧了瞧，哟，还是个母的。  
【行吧，玄猫镇宅，我收下了】  
【带她去打个疫苗，买点猫粮玩具什么的】吴亦凡说着从屁股口袋掏出钱包。  
【谁让你出钱了，不是我的猫吗？】没理吴亦凡，伍随提溜着小猫往房里走。

【你抱回来的，取个名字呗】  
【叫……叫吴小龙吧】吴亦凡一边说，还一边意有所指地睨向正房展厅。  
【一只母猫，龙你个头，叫吴娜娜】  
【哦……哎，不是说好让我取吗】

谁知道，这吴娜娜和吴亦凡特别不对付，自从在伍随四合院安顿下来后，每每见着吴亦凡就竖起瞳孔，僵直着尾巴嘶嘶吼，几乎不让近身，对着伍随却又乖巧粘人，时不时钻到伍随手里一边撒娇一边喵喵叫，尾巴还卷上伍随手指磨蹭。  
【明明是我抱来的，这么不喜欢我，怎么回事啊】从没被嫌弃过，吴亦凡伤心了，  
【是不是闻着我身上的狗味了？】  
伍随摸着猫，看着吴亦凡在自己身上一通乱嗅。  
【还好意思叫吴娜娜呢，不如叫伍娜娜】看着那猫咪伸着小粉舌在伍随掌心画圈，自己却手都不让靠过去，【舔舔舔，舔什么呀，要不是我，人当初都不要你！】吴亦凡委屈死了。

好像鼓足了劲要和吴娜娜搞好关系，吴亦凡今天带来个全自动旋转式猫砂盆，明天搬来架豪华猫树，后天送来箱智能洗猫烘干一体机，伍随由着他瞎折腾。

【啊——】西厢房传来一声尖叫，在院里剪腊梅枝的伍随赶紧跑过去，看到吴亦凡右手扶着左手肘，手指僵直，咬着牙不停吸气，脸上很痛苦的样子，吴娜娜趴在椅边。

伍随走近看他的手，三道猫抓印从下臂延伸到手背，最长的一条超过十公分，渗着血珠。  
伍随一把揽过他，快速穿过游廊把他带进自己的后院，走到浴室，让吴亦凡坐在浴缸边，拿起蓬头试了试水温，然后用温水冲刷他的伤口。

等冲得差不多了，再把吴亦凡扶到自己房间，伍随房里只有一张巨大的床，让吴亦凡坐在自己床上，伍随从隔壁间柜子里拿出无菌棉棒和酒精，  
【忍一忍啊】低头擦拭吴亦凡的伤口。  
【……嘶】  
等全部伤口都仔细擦好，伍随拿起手机打了个电话，  
【喂，宇子，你现在带上狂犬疫苗到我这儿来，我这儿有人被猫抓伤了，出了血，伤口不浅，我刚才冲洗了一下用酒精消了毒，赶紧来，马上】  
转头看了眼正在往自己伤口吹气的吴亦凡，整条手臂发红，薄得透明的皮肤下能看到细细的血管，  
【再弄点愈合皮肤的药膏什么的，不能留疤，这人金贵】

挂了电话，伍随对吴亦凡说，  
【还疼吗？你休息一会儿，等下我私人医生过来给你打个针，抓得还挺厉害】  
听到响动，伍随低下头，吴娜娜也跟了过来，扒着他的裤脚喵喵叫。  
见吴亦凡瑟缩了一下，伍随俯下身，一把捏住吴娜娜后颈，提着它一路走到前院当杂间用的倒座房，扔进一个一米多深的大纸箱里，头也不回的走了。

出门之后交代负责门厅的姑娘去邻街兽医院叫人来把吴娜娜指甲剪干净，猫砂猫粮放进箱子里，好好看管着，别让吴娜娜乱跑，一个礼拜不准进后院。

伍随回到自己房间，吴亦凡呆愣愣地坐着，嘟着嘴和自己憋气玩儿。  
【你干嘛了，那猫这么伤你？】  
【我就给它买了个布老鼠，想逗逗它】  
【就这，呲你一下那么狠的？】  
【……我还跟她说，这只布老鼠叫伍随】  
伍随气笑了，往吴亦凡脑门上轻轻一敲。

卢宇来了，打完针后，吴亦凡靠在伍随床头瞅着伍随，  
【喂，你的吴娜娜把我伤得好惨】  
【……】自作自受。  
【我能不能要求补偿】  
【……】得寸进尺。  
【把那条龙给我嘛！】  
【……】我就知道。  
【吴亦凡，其它的你随便挑着拿去戴，银蟠螭那条我直接送你，不要钱，只有那龙不行】  
【为什么？】  
【因为那是我最宝贝的链子，跟了我快二十年，那条龙，就是我，懂吗？】伍随的表情很认真。  
【……好吧】吴亦凡觉得，自己也再不该强人所难，夺人所爱了。

自那之后，吴亦凡三个月没再踏进伍随的四合院。

【TBC】


	3. 【三】

之前一礼拜来三回的人，突然消失了，不止伍随那帮朋友，四合院的一众工作人员都不习惯。

伍随只觉得那人走后，院子里的气压都低了。  
【随哥，凡凡好久没来了，怎么回事嘛】泡茶姑娘每天花痴吴亦凡的幸福日子一去不复返。  
【肯定是因为小伍啊，求那么久，一条链子都不给，把人气走了】扫地阿姨胆比较肥。  
【就是，随哥那猫还咬了人家呢，大明星细皮嫩肉的，吃力不讨好，还过来干嘛？】园丁小哥煽风点火。  
【唉，亦凡答应了尝尝我小厨房开发的新菜色，怎么人就不见了】厨师长拿着饭勺叹气。  
全院上下，只有吴娜娜一个人（猫）优哉游哉，安闲自得。

晚上闭了馆，工作人员都走了，伍随躺在自己床上，点开了三个月没碰的渣浪微博。

咦，原来去美国了，一去就是九十多天，基本上没消息，网上那群粉丝一个个呜呼哀哉。  
伍随莫名觉得松了一口气，手机扔一边儿，沉沉睡了。

第二天中午伍随才起床，走到院子里呼吸一口新鲜空气，赏赏丁香，逗逗金鱼。  
【小伍今天心情不错啊】扫地阿姨飘过。  
【嗯，还可以，放心吧，人就回来了】伍随自说自话。  
【……】扫地阿姨一阵疑惑，放心啥？谁回来了？但看着伍随轻松高兴的样子，也没多追问。

每晚按时扫一眼微博，伍随知道，吴亦凡明天就回国了。  
第二天，伍随还特地去和泡茶姑娘说，准备点新鲜的恩施玉露。  
泡茶姑娘心里一动，和扫地阿姨对看一眼，  
「这不是吴亦凡最喜欢的茶，难道被随哥哄回来了？」

一个礼拜之后，吴亦凡还是没来。  
伍随一言不发地刷着微博，确实是在北京啊，粉丝还拍图，今天首都体大走一圈，明天中央电台逛一趟，怎么就不踏进这鸦儿胡同呢？

伍随脑子乱糟糟的，打开电脑翻看会员信息系统，找到吴亦凡的手机号，刚准备拨号，  
「等等……怎么说？难道还直接问你干嘛不来我这儿了？」  
「不是一直嫌人家骚扰吗，现在是上赶着求骚扰？」  
「要不，就说来看看猫？」  
「不行，都给人划成那样了看什么看」  
「要不，再用项链吊着？」  
「不行，上次话都说绝了」  
「那就没必要再把人招来了呀，人想要的你不给，有什么理由再过来？」  
「可是......可是......」  
伍随脑子一热，打了一条信息发过去，把手机往床边一摔，走了。

吴亦凡的手机，未知联络人来信，  
【那条银龙项链给你戴，随便戴出去，戴多久都行，来拿吧】

一个半小时之后，吴亦凡来了。  
伍随怔住了。  
吴亦凡染了一头银发，穿着一件袖口巨大的蓝色衬衫，比袖口开得更大的是他的胸口。  
肌肤胜雪。  
那件衬衫没有纽扣，下摆交叠着扎进裤腰。  
很细很细的腰，很窄很窄的胯。  
黑色的紧身裤，仿佛能折断的腿，又瘦又长。  
大冬天，吴亦凡穿成这样，风风火火穿过垂花门往伍随所在的正房大厅走来。  
伍随喉结动了一下。

【现在就让我戴出去，行不行！】  
【你……你不是唱嘻哈的吗？】伍随牛头不对马嘴。  
【是啊，怎么了】  
【唱嘻哈穿这么…这么花枝招展】  
【我懒得理你，链子给我！】

伍随打开玻璃樽，拿出项链，刚准备给他，吴亦凡就背对着往他身上靠，  
【快给我戴上】  
【……】伍随眼观鼻鼻观心，目不斜视。  
结果半天没扣上，伍随只能凑的更近，低下头，余光不小心越过吴亦凡的脖颈，  
看到一片雪白腻泽，和雪白中翘起的一点淡粉豆蔻。  
伍随深吸一口气，终于扣好了。  
吴亦凡低头把玩着银龙，转身面对伍随，  
【好看吗？】  
【……嗯】

跟着吴亦凡的还有一队随行人员，从一个造型师手中拿过另外几条简单的细银链子，吴亦凡比划着和银龙项链搭配，等链子都戴好，造型师从一个袋子里拿出一条很长的黑色绸带，上面有锁扣。  
造型师把带子绕上吴亦凡雪白的脖颈，扣上锁扣，绸带从胸口垂落。  
伍随看着吴亦凡，脑海里突然想起前几天在世说新语上读到的一个词儿。

禁娈。

伍随甩甩头，听到造型师说，  
【这样就行，你真的够了，从后台直接跑出来，就为了个项链】  
造型师给吴亦凡整理领口，他乖乖站着，脸上有妆，又美又艳。

伍随突然拉住吴亦凡胸口那根黑色绸带，  
【跟我来，给你看个东西】又朝那群随行人员晃了晃手指，  
【很快，你们别跟来】  
【别耽搁太久，他晚上还要直播】

吴亦凡被伍随拉着进了后院的房间，伍随松开手，从桌上拿了个圆形缎面盒，打开给吴亦凡看。  
吴亦凡张开嘴，叫出声来，眼睛前所未有的亮。  
【伍随，这个卖给我吧，求求你了】伍随窃笑。  
【我不要你的龙行了吧，我要这个！我要这个！】  
【卖给我吧，伍随，伍总，伍大爷，伍大哥，伍帅哥，伍大帅哥……】  
吴亦凡两只手拉着伍随摇个不停，  
身体前倾，衬衫里一览无遗。  
嫩滑白腻的胸口，肋骨隐约可见，小腹平坦软薄，两点樱色不知什么时候挺立了起来，娇艳欲滴。【伍随哥哥，卖给我好不好嘛】吴亦凡已经开始撒娇了，【你要什么我都给！】  
【行了，你要是个女的，我都怀疑你会向我献身】  
【……】  
【……】  
【……要试试吗】吴亦凡眼睛微眯，身体贴近伍随。  
【你在勾引我？】  
【随便你怎么说】吴亦凡转开脸，长腿却悄悄弯起，蹭了过来。  
伍随不说话了，低下头，那片羊脂玉似的胸口触手可及。  
越靠越近，两人的眼神都意味不明，突然，  
【凡凡，还开不开生日会啊！来不及了！】有人在通往后院的游廊大喊。  
如梦初醒，吴亦凡转身往门外跑。  
【狮子给我留着，不准给别人看！】

天色暗了下来，伍随躺在床上发呆，脑子里不停闪回下午的画面。  
翻身下床，伍随走到平常只用来看高清细节图的iMac前。  
屏幕亮起，伍随打开搜索页面，输入【吴亦凡生日会】，想了想，又加上【直播】。  
点开页面，11月的天气，吴亦凡在几万人面前唱歌，自己那条银龙躺在他大敞的胸口。

终于换了身衣服，简单的鸭舌帽套头卫衣，伍随熟悉的那个吴亦凡才算回来了。  
伍随津津有味地看着直播，两首歌的间隙，吴亦凡突然低头咬住了坠在胸前的银龙，松口的时候用手接起，把银龙按在唇上，吻了一口，又放下。

伍随记得自己和他说过，  
【那条龙，就是我，懂吗】  
一阵心悸。

生日会结束，吴亦凡回后台换装卸妆，拿起手机。  
联络人伍随来信X2：  
【生日快乐】  
【还有，你下午说的试试，还作数吗？】

【TBC】


	4. 【四】

11月7日凌晨四点，北京城下大雪了。

伍随房间的北墙是一整片的落地窗，屋外黑漆漆的，屋里也只点了一盏白色香薰蜡烛，窗明几净，映着那张大床，床上趴着一个赤身裸体的男人，被子只盖住他的屁股，露出起伏的肩背和一双长腿。 

床头的烟灰缸里有三个用过打了结的安全套。

过了一会儿，伍随抖抖索索地开门进屋，冷风顺着门吹进房间，那个男人白皙的肩膀瑟缩一下，转过头，黏糊糊地抱怨，  
【怎么这么久啊】  
【这天气谁还开张，我跑了好几家便利店】  
伍随脱下厚重的羽绒服甩在地上，再脱掉卫衣露出精壮上身，把买来的五盒冈本003往床头一扔，扑向床上的男人。  
【给哥哥暖和暖和】  
【哈啊——】男人被贴上腰胯的凉手冻得一叫，转过身来，身量细长，通体雪白。

房里暖气很足，逐渐回温的伍随一把抱住吴亦凡温热的身体，照着嘴啃了上去。  
吴亦凡在伍随身下一边扭，一边叫唤，一边把伍随的运动裤扒下来。

【看来我刚才是还没喂饱你】伍随捏住吴亦凡的屁股，手下没几两肉，只能狠狠揉搓。  
【哥哥，我饿——】吴亦凡抬腿勾住伍随的腰，膝盖磨蹭伍随的后背，下体交叠，抬起上身把伍随的头往自己胸口按。  
【妖精！】伍随一把拿过安全套粗暴的撕开包装盒，张口咬住吴亦凡的乳尖。

房间里，伍随下身耕耘，吴亦凡呻吟不断，一层雾气缓缓爬上落地窗，挡住一室旖旎。

 

下午快天黑的时候，伍随才从后院出来，内院里一片洁净，除了屋顶和石榴树上覆盖着一层厚白，脚下几乎看不出下大雪的痕迹，扫地阿姨捧着茶坐在门口，  
【小伍，今天叫了人来帮忙，前门和院里都弄清爽了，后院要给你扫扫吗？】  
因为后院是伍随私人的住地，没有伍随的吩咐工作人员一般都不会踏入。

【咳咳…..先不用了，你们别过去】  
【……噢】  
【叫小厨房去做几个菜，清淡点的，饭多弄一点，做好了叫我……我自己拿去房里吃】  
【……好】

三个小时后，伍随端着木托盘出来了，饭菜都吃得干干净净，只有那份清蒸鲈鱼剩了一半，伍随走进小厨房，放下托盘朝厨师长喊，  
【蔡叔，那个，以后别给我做鱼吃了……也别放香菜，什么菜里都别放】  
【行……哎你不挺喜欢吃鱼的嘛，这还是大冬天叫人专门从三元里送来的新鲜鲈鱼呢，换口味了？】  
【……嗯】  
伍随支支吾吾的，转身又回了后院。

三天了，伍随除了把吃的喝的端进端出基本就没出来过，项链也不管，茶也不喝，朋友来了也不侃，就在后院罩屋里密得闷。

院中众人开始交头接耳，  
【随哥怎么了？是不是感冒了啊？】泡茶姑娘关心老板。  
【应该不是吧，胃口那么好，这几天顿顿吃得多】帮厨小弟摸摸耳朵。  
【不是不是，精神着呢，下午还看到他揣着一黑色塑胶袋出大门，说去丢垃圾，平常可没见这么勤快】园丁小哥摆弄着盆栽。  
【到底怎么了？神神秘秘的，要不咱们去看看】泡茶姑娘不止关心老板，还八卦老板。  
【千万别去】扫地阿姨发话了，  
【他屋里有人】  
【什么！！！】众人兴奋起来，  
【你怎么知道？】  
【他让我去买了根新牙刷，指明了个外国牌子，周围超市没卖，我专门去金融街那边的ole买的】  
【切……说不定就是换个牙刷啊】  
【就是，院里藏着个大活人咱还能没发现？】  
【散了散了，可能天气冷了随哥要养藏着吧】  
扫地阿姨没说，伍随自个儿有一电动牙刷，还挺好的。  
扫地阿姨更没好意思说，伍随让她去买牙刷的时候也给了她一黑色塑胶袋，让她顺道丢去胡同口的大垃圾桶，她偷偷看了眼，里面全是用过的安全套。

后罩房主卧里，吴亦凡还是浑身赤裸着躺在伍随的大床上，伸了个懒腰，  
【哎，你把吴娜娜放进来吧】  
【让它在那儿待着，我把你那猫树都给它搬过去了】  
伍随之前把吴娜娜丢在隔壁间，每次他们一做爱，那猫就挠门。  
吴亦凡叫得越浪，吴娜娜就挠得越响，前天中午把伍随惹急了，提溜着扔进了最边上的偏房。  
【不能惯着，平常不声不响能在隔壁屋玩上老半天，你一在就没完没了地挠，不知道什么毛病】

吴亦凡看了看手机，朝伍随开口，  
【今天我得回去了，明天要干活，有新综艺】  
【……等天黑闭馆了再走，你现在出去，我都不知道跟人怎么说】  
伍随伸手拨弄吴亦凡的乳尖，那两处肉豆蔻被他吸了三天，现在乳晕又大又红，乳首挺立。  
【搞得偷情似的，呜——】吴亦凡躲着伍随的手，摆动着腰肢磨蹭床单。  
【别扭了，都说冬天要藏精，我他妈快被你榨干了】  
捏住吴亦凡的脸，伍随啄他的肉唇。

【是谁不让我走的，把我关在这儿三天三夜，衣服都不给穿】  
【是哪个妖精看到我信息就大半夜自己送上门来的？】  
伍随又翻身把吴亦凡压住，操了进去。

晚上九点，伍随四合院的广梁大门紧闭着，工作人员也都离开了，一辆奔驰AMG从底下车库开了出来。

第二天，全世界都知道了吴亦凡有条狮子门环形制的大金链子，时时带着，四处显摆，社交媒体上发了个遍。

【TBC】  
*因为伍总和小饭在1号故事里从不用套，做出了非常不好的示范，所以2号故事是安全性行为示范文，戴套很重要，大家要记牢！


	5. 【伍】

四合院众人都很雀跃，吴亦凡回来了。

虽然不知道具体有什么好高兴的，但是整个四合院的氛围都欢乐了起来。  
泡茶小妹有着敏锐的直觉，她歪着脑袋和大家说，  
【不知道为什么，我感觉凡凡现在有种…怎么说，有一种说不出来的感觉】  
【嗯，我知道，照我们园丁业的说法，凡凡就像这温室里的盆栽海棠一样…】园丁小哥看着自己在院里精心栽培的小型温室，【是越发娇嫩了】  
【肉麻死了，大概就是随哥终于把那条链子给了他，高兴的】帮厨小弟抖了抖。  
【亦凡确实和伍随关系越来越好了，每次我们下班了还不走】厨师长还是拿着勺。  
【呵呵】扫地大妈笑而不语。

吴亦凡懒洋洋地走进西厢房，众人如鸟兽散，泡茶小妹递去一杯玉露，吴亦凡对着她笑。  
泡茶小妹脸红遁走，帮厨小弟倒是看呆了，转头对园丁小哥说，  
【是……是有点娇嫩哈】  
吴亦凡一头雾水，坐下喝茶，不一会儿，一个穿着短皮裙大长靴的姑娘穿过二道门走进了庭院，在院里四处看了看，然后直奔伍随所在的正房展厅。

看到那姑娘，大伙儿又凑到了一起。  
【这寒冬腊月的，苏小姐不冷啊】泡茶小妹捧着茶碗。  
【她怎么来了？】众人惊讶。  
吴亦凡插话，【你们都认识啊？】  
【随哥前女友】明明没人偷听，园丁小哥还是手竖在嘴边悄悄说。  
【话说，我还挺喜欢苏小姐的，比前前女友好】  
【嗯，其实前前也还不错，比前前前女友漂亮】  
【前前女友一般般吧，没觉得比前前前漂亮】  
【你说的哪个啊，我说的是那个喜欢在对面东厢房办party的，每次办party就抓着随哥跳脱衣舞】  
【哦哦，那是我搞错了，我以为是喜欢和随哥接吻那个，每次接吻就让咱们计时，最长十一分钟，还记得吗】  
【嗷嗷，我记得我记得】  
听大家七嘴八舌聊了起来，吴亦凡吞吞吐吐地开口，  
【他，女朋友很多吗？】  
【咳咳，反正不少，自我在这工作以来基本上没断过】  
【这几个月是少有的空窗期吧，也算奇了，冬天到了随哥不发情了】  
【是啊，怪不得前女友找上门，来求复合吧】  
【我看很有可能，你们快瞧，随哥把房门关上了】  
【行了行了别嚼舌根了，都干活去】  
瞧见吴亦凡的表情，扫地阿姨把大家轰开了。

正房展厅里。  
苏晓茜指着空了的银龙项链玻璃樽说，  
【你这龙哪儿去了？】  
【你怎么来了？】  
【问你话呢，这龙哪儿去了？】  
【……咳，收起来了】  
【收起来了？！】苏晓茜拿出手机上的照片举到伍随面前，  
【这是怎么回事啊，别跟我说他脖子上那个不是你的，我认得，你说过这龙独一无二】  
手机上是吴亦凡生日会的照片。  
【你卖给他了？你不是说这龙你天王老子都不卖吗？】  
【没卖】  
【没卖，合着你送人家了？！！】  
【伍随，我只是拿出来给朋友看看你就跟我分手，都没带出这四合院，结果你说送人就送人】  
【啧，也没送，就是给朋友戴戴】  
【行啊，说得真轻巧，现在给朋友戴戴这么随便，那我们在一起的时候你护得跟什么似的干嘛…】  
【11月份的照片呢，现在都腊月过了，随便戴戴能戴这么久啊，那龙还在人吴亦凡身上吧……】  
【我就奇了怪了，朋友能戴，怎么女朋友碰都不能碰啊……】  
苏晓茜声音越来越大，伍随转身把门关了。  
【我问你呢，大明星朋友就这么宝贝啊？】  
【对，他就是宝贝，比这一整厅的宝贝还宝贝】  
【……】  
【……】  
【伍随，你们……你别告诉我你和吴亦凡……】  
【……】  
【……咳，你别说出去】  
【……】  
【伍随，真的是吴亦凡呀，你……牛啤】

正厅的门开了，伍随和苏晓茜面无表情地走了出来。  
经过内院的时候，苏晓茜往厢房瞥了一眼，到了二道门，猝不及防，转身亲了伍随一口。

送走了苏晓茜，伍随回到西厢房。  
【随哥随哥，你要和苏小姐复合了吗，我看到她亲你了！】园丁小哥八卦兮兮的。  
【……复合你个大头】伍随看向坐在一边低头翻杂志的吴亦凡，大声说，  
【我们什么都没有，不可能复合】

晚上，伍随床上，吴亦凡拿着手机玩游戏。  
【伍随，我要走了，你这四合院暖气太热，我闷得慌】  
伍随没说话，一会儿，披了件衣服起身，  
【热是吧，你等会儿】  
开门出屋，伍随走到房檐边上，踮起脚，掰下一段冰溜子，把尖端折断，又用手按住断面，把断面的碎冰用体温化了。  
伍随拿着一头圆润的冰溜子进了门，走向吴亦凡。  
【你干嘛啊——哎——别——】  
冰溜子袭上吴亦凡的胸口，冰冷的硬物挤压他软嫩泛红的乳尖，乳首瞬间充血挺立，伍随拿着冰溜子在他乳晕上画圈，吴亦凡一边吸气一边尖叫，  
【啊嗯——】  
【还热吗？还嫌我这儿热呢】  
【嗯哈——你给我放手，啊呜呜——】  
伍随放过他的胸，又把化了一些的冰溜子塞进他嘴里，身体压着不让吴亦凡乱动。  
【含着，不准松口】  
挤了些润滑液抹在手上，伍随一边攥住吴亦凡的手，另一边伸出两指往吴亦凡后穴里捅。  
之前做过一次，吴亦凡洗了个澡，但后穴还是松软着。  
捅了一会儿后面，伍随伸手把冰溜子从吴亦凡嘴里抽出。

吴亦凡的嘴冻麻了，两片肉唇水光潋滟，呈O型颤动着，冒白气，口水混着冰水淌了一脖子。  
伍随俯身吻他，碰到伍随嘴唇的一瞬间，吴亦凡就张嘴吸住他的舌头，把自己的唇舌往伍随的口里塞，冰凉的舌头在伍随口腔横冲直撞地舔，汲取男人的体温。

一小会儿，吴亦凡就热了起来，吸吮伍随时不再毫无章法，舌尖勾连着引诱。  
伍随看着吴亦凡陷入情欲的眼睛，心一狠，把手上融了一小半的冰锥插进他的后穴。  
【啊——】  
吴亦凡措手不及，后穴一缩，冰锥已经插得很深，根本推不出去，内璧紧紧贴着冰棱，寒意从肉穴深处袭来，吴亦凡咬牙，痛苦地扭动身体，小腹收缩，全身紧绷。

高热的肉穴加速了冰溜子的融化，吴亦凡下面一股一股的冒着水，冰水。  
身体被伍随压制着，后面插着根冰柱，吴亦凡根本无法动弹，张口准备叫唤，冰溜子抽动了起来，吴亦凡嗡嗡耳鸣，伍随的声音听起来也冰凉凉的。  
【还热吗】  
【啊——嗯啊——不热了，不热了——饶了我吧——呜啊】

真的好冷，凉意从后穴扩散蔓延至全身，吴亦凡的下腹发抖，牙齿也开始打颤，侧脸贴着床单，嘴巴不由自主的张开，流着津液，连呜咽声都是抖的，眼泪流了出来。

看到埋在被子里湿漉漉的脸，伍随才知道自己玩过了，抽出基本上快融光的冰溜子，伍随把手探进吴亦凡的下身，一片冰凉。  
【好冷……伍随，我好冷……】  
吴亦凡声音打颤，抖得越来越厉害，刚才冰锥化成的冰水从穴口连绵不断地流到他的大腿，流到床单上，到处都是一片凉意。

伍随赶紧抽下湿冷的床单，用尚未沾染冰水的被子把吴亦凡裹起来，又大步跑向浴室放热水。  
端了一杯茶水回房间，扶起还在颤抖的吴亦凡，喂他喝水。  
【伍随，伍随……后面那里，好冷……】  
伍随心都跟着颤了，把吴亦凡从被子里挖出来，一路抱进浴缸。  
身体浸入热水，吴亦凡明显松弛了下来，伍随松了口气，摸摸吴亦凡的脸蛋。  
吴亦凡抬眼看他，  
【你也进来】

伍随二话没说，脱裤子跨进浴缸，把吴亦凡抱在怀里。  
下巴抵着吴亦凡肩膀，在他颈侧落下一连串亲吻，伍随小声道歉。  
吴亦凡仰着头，闭着眼睛说  
【伍随，你别欺负我了】  
【……那你以后别动不动说要走】

感受到伍随吮吸自己的耳垂，吴亦凡想，  
「以后是多久以后呢？说不定三个月后我也会变成前任，还是个没人知道的前任，可能连前任都不算，我们现在这样算什么呢？到时候我不说走，也会被赶走吧」

虽然心里是这么想着，吴亦凡口里却说，  
【伍随，进来】  
【嗯？】  
【进到我身体里面来】  
伍随早就硬了，吴亦凡话音还没落，伍随就插了进去，三角浴缸的水面阵阵波澜，一下一下溢出来。  
【TBC】


	6. 【END】

第二天，伍随一早开车送吴亦凡出门，他今天还要开综艺发布会。 

回到厢房的躺椅上，伍随抱着抱枕点开手机，心情愉快。  
昨晚热水浴后，伍随连夜给他熬了姜汤，放了肉桂，虽然被折腾成那样，万幸吴亦凡没有感冒。

京城二代微信群「我们比你更有钱」里500+新消息。  
手一划拉，艳照乱飞，狐朋狗友日常炫耀今天又睡了哪个小明星。  
平常这种时候伍随都微笑略过，今天倒是细细看了看，心里想着，  
「我怀里那位，照片发出来你们都不敢信」  
又来了新消息，伍随看到了昨晚那位的脸，当然不是床照，有朋友参加了他新综艺发布的庆功酒会。  
照片上，吴亦凡支棱着一脑袋毛，穿着橙绿撞色的潮牌卫衣，脖子上戴着他的狮子金链，站在一排人的最中间。  
发照片的那位朋友在吴亦凡左边，搂着他的腰。  
伍随松开抱枕扔到一旁，握着iPhone的手紧了紧，点开回复框，  
【supreme这衣服不错】

吴娜娜已经长大不少，爪子挠着被伍随扔开的抱枕，角上的棉花都快被它啃出来了。  
泡茶姑娘和扫地大妈又在摸鱼聊天。  
【我看这猫嫉妒心可强，伍随喜欢什么，它就讨厌什么】  
【我看它最讨厌凡凡】  
【我看它一老早就知道，凡凡会抢走伍随】  
【？？？】泡茶小妹没听懂，扫地大妈又笑而不语。

过了几天，吴亦凡在四合院泡着，碰巧来了个熟人。  
因为伍随的招牌，四合院在北京属于一个很有文化的地界儿，自然就会吸引文化人儿。  
电影导演里可有不少所谓文化人儿。  
这不，几位和伍随相熟的文化圈人士带着姜导过来了。  
走进厢房里的茶座，姜导看到吴亦凡，很是惊喜。  
好歹也是四合院常驻，算半个职工（家属），吴亦凡自然要好好招待，一直作陪不说，还亲自上手给姜导泡了功夫茶。  
伍随寒暄两句，看到姜导他们和吴亦凡热络的样子，就走开了。  
一整个下午，吴亦凡都陪着姜导那群人聊天。  
经过游廊，伍随看到姜导搂着吴亦凡哈哈大笑，亲上了他的脸颊。

下午六点，伍随客气地说今天提前闭馆打烊，各位请回，姜导一行人只能离开。  
工作人员也提早下班遣了回家，只留吴亦凡在院子里。  
【伍随，干嘛闭馆，有什么事吗？】

大门关上，伍随拽着吴亦凡的手拉进房间，二话没说开始撕他衣服。  
吴亦凡满头雾水，伍随面上不动声色，动作倒是急色，吴亦凡只能由着他把自己脱光。  
刚想上床，被伍随拉回地毯上，又拖到落地窗边，手劲越来越重。  
【你轻点，怎么了？】

伍随没说话，把吴亦凡翻身往落地窗上一贯，背对着，抬起他的胯骨，撕开刚才顺手拿的安全套。  
吴亦凡双手撑着玻璃窗，看不清伍随的表情，只觉得他不太高兴了。  
还没准备好，伍随就插了进来，除了那处儿，吴亦凡的身体都没碰一下。  
冈本超薄自带的润滑液不算太多，伍随进入得有些阻塞，吴亦凡觉得疼，但忍住了没出声。  
像发泄一样狠狠地插了十几下，两个人都没太大的快感，伍随突然开口了，

【吴亦凡，是不是谁都能上你啊？嗯？】  
【给条链子，给个任何你想要的东西，就能上你吗？】  
【想要什么，就给人操来换，是吗？】  
【今天下午那人，给你个男主，你是不是也会对他张开腿啊？】 

伍随声音越来越大，插进吴亦凡下身的力道越来越狠，不知道是因为痛还是什么，吴亦凡觉得自己眼眶一热。  
【说话啊，怎么不回答我，是不是谁都给操啊？】  
趴在落地窗玻璃上的吴亦凡低着头，声如蚊呐，  
【不是，不是的，只有你】  
听到吴亦凡出声，伍随腰间一边抽动一边凑近，  
【说什么？大声点，我听不见】  
【只有你，只给你操……】  
【只喜欢你】  
”你“字话音未落，吴亦凡就被翻过身，被伍随一把抱住走向大床，摔在床上还没反应过来，伍随炙烫的吻就落了下来。  
【不准骗我】

第二天吴亦凡睁眼，想起昨晚，又气又羞。  
伍随拿着个鸳鸯纹的鎏金木匣，打开放在吴亦凡枕边，里面是个金嵌的祖母绿戒指，看着有些年头了。  
【你拿着】  
【这是什么？】  
【以前收的，看你没戴过绿的，拿去随便戴戴】  
【你还不如给我一链子呢】  
【……我那些链子哪条你不是想戴就戴？】  
【也对，那我收下了，这戒指还挺好看的】  
吴亦凡拿出戒指，在中指上试了试，小了，食指上试了试，还是小了，伍随说，  
【试试无名指】  
吴亦凡用了点力，戴上了。  
伍随看着圈在吴亦凡无名指上的戒指，笑了笑，亲了他一口。  
【挺适合你，浮夸，戴着吧】  
吴亦凡也笑了。

几天之后，卢宇（那个私人医生，伍随发小）来玩，看到吴亦凡端着茶碗的手。  
【凡凡，你这戒指哪来的？】  
【伍随给我的，他说前阵子收的】  
【啊？】卢宇抓过吴亦凡的手细看，  
【不对啊，这就是伍随家传的戒指啊，几百年了得有，我小时候见过，他太爷爷给他太奶奶，他太奶奶给他爷爷，他爷爷给他奶奶，他奶奶给他爸，他爸给他妈，他妈给他的，他怎么给你了？ 】  
【……】 吴亦凡没说话，卢宇碎碎念完抬起头，突然福至心灵，  
【啊！他……你……】  
吴亦凡脸红了，起身走了出去。  
走到伍随的收藏间，吴亦凡抬起手，看着伍随开口，  
【伍随，这是什么意思？】  
【……你知道了，你说我什么意思？】  
吴亦凡的脸烧起来了，咬了咬下唇，  
【……我不要】  
【给你了就是你的】  
【……】吴亦凡欲言又止。  
【吴亦凡，你真不懂我什么意思？我喜欢你，我爱你，我要你，我的都是你的】

……

伍随房里，iMac屏幕亮着，视频里的吴亦凡戴着茶色墨镜，拿着金狮项链在GQ采访上用英文侃侃而谈，  
【I got it from a collector in China, he was collecting this necklaces in China. at first he won’t sell it to me, eventually the guy was like ‘ok, I’ll sell it to you cause you actually look good with them……’（我是从一个收藏项链的中国收藏家那里买来的，刚开始他不想卖给我，但是最后他说，好吧，我给你，因为你戴着很好看……） 】

伍随的手指又在怀中人的乳头打圈，那人又在床上千娇百媚地扭。  
【谁把链子卖给你了，是你把自己送给我了吧？】  
【而且，说实话，你戴着是好看……】  
【……你裸着更好看！】

【2号故事·END】


End file.
